


Angels Don't Feel Cold Dean

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean and Castiel were out retrieving dinner, Dean made a pit stop in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Feel Cold Dean

The Impala slid softly to a halt alongside a backroad around the corner from the Winchesters current home-away-from-home. In other words, their dank motel room they crashed in when the Bunker was a further drive than the men wanted to make for the night.

Dean climbed from the driver's seat. His boots crunched the mix of ice and asphalt that was gathered where they parked. He walked around to the passenger door and pulled it open.

"Ya comin'?" He asked the impala's occupant.

The angel slid gingerly from the comfort the vehicle provided and stood between car and driver.

"Where are we Dean? I thought we were getting supplies. You told Sam-"

"Sam's fine," Dean assured. "Told him we'd be a minute. Come on."

Dean pushed the door closed and locked it. He tugged the sleeve of Castiel's trench coat, summoning him to follow. They made their way around the car and down a small path cleared in the roadside embankment. When they reached the other side there were trees blocking their way.

"Come on," Dean urged.

He began drudging his way through the mountainous piles of snow. When Cas didn't immediately follow, Dean turned and grabbed his hand.

"Wouldja come on Cas, it won't hurt you. I got ya."

They both managed to make their way through the collection of snow and cut between the trees to the slope they were camouflaging.

"Careful angel, don't want ya falling."

"I can fly Dean," Cas deadpanned.

Dean laughed though it sounded more out of frustration than amusement. "the hell are you so cranky for Cas?" He asked, dropping the angel's hand.

"Why are we out here Dean? And why are we wearing these ridiculous sweaters? I just don't underst-"

"Look," Dean pointed over Cas' shoulder, "over the there."

He looked rather proud of himself until the angel spoke again.

"It's the town below," he said unmoved.

"Yeah but look," Dean walked over and stood right next to Cas and nudged his arm. "It's all lit up like Christmas."

"Yes, I've seen as much considering Christmas was only six days ago."

"Dammit Cas," Dean groaned. "It's just pretty. That's all. And the snowfall is fresh and everything smells good and I just thought you'd like to see that's all."

Cas turned to face the Hunter as he continued to speak.

"It's freakin' cold out here," Dean complained.

"Might I remind you that you are the one who dragged us out here?" Cas said.

Dean met Cas' eyes, ready to snap back when he saw the look on the angel's face. Cas' blue eyes were shimmering. The minimal light from the town below danced in them, providing a beautiful alternative to the missing starlight that evening. He was studying Dean with adoration and gentle amusement.

"'snot a very effective sweater I guess," was all Dean could come up with. His voice was breathy and it fogged the space between them. They were standing closer than Dean remembered. They both remained still, the warmth gathering in the pocket they had created for themselves.

"I can assist you with that, may I?" Cas awaited permission.

Dean nodded his head without making a sound. Cas took both of Dean's hands and crossed them over the hunter's chest. Then he pulled him flush against him. Dean instinctively grasped the lapels of Cas' coat for purchase. With one hand wrapped tightly around Dean's waist, Cas took the other and carefully placed two fingers to Dean's temple. A pulse of warmth ran from Cas' fingertips into Dean's body, rippling through every inch of his skin, before settling deep inside. Cas let his hand slip down and around to grip his other at the wrist, encasing Dean in a firm but loose hold. He tilted his head so his mouth was near Dean's ear.

He whispered softly, "I got you."

The hunter buckled at the knees and his angel gripped him tighter. Dean allowed himself to bury his face in Cas neck for a brief moment. He inhaled him as best he could while trying to remain discreet. When he pulled away Cas didn't let go. They lost another minute to eye contact before Dean turned in Cas' arms, returning his gaze to the glittering town below.

"Merry Christmas, er, happy whatever-angels-celebrate." Dean said with confidence.

"Thank you for this Dean," Cas squeezed Dean and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, again hushing words only Dean could hear. "I'll be celebrating this moment for awhile."

The angel traced his lips along the spot under Dean's ear and the hunter ran a hand up behind himself, entangling his fingers in Cas' messy locks. Cas placed slow kisses on Dean's skin anywhere it was showing and reachable from their current position.

Dean moaned quietly. He gently tugged at Cas' hair leading him to tilt his head up, then caught his lips in a heated kiss. As the kiss turned into something more passionate Dean flipped around in Cas' hold and put a hand on his hip, the other still controlling the angel's position by gripping his hair. It was messy and rough and lasted for what felt like mere seconds and an eternity at the same time. When they finally broke apart, Dean gasped for air. He pressed his forehead against Cas' and squeezed the back of his neck.

"We should get back," Dean said unconvincingly, "Sam's probably getting hungry."

Cas smiled and lifted a hand to touch Dean's temple. They found themselves next to the impala in an instant and Dean let out a laugh.

"Didn't like walking through the snow, huh?"

Cas spoke through a grin growing rapidly on his face.

"Angel's don't feel cold, Dean," he reminded the hunter, "I just wanted another minute...like this.." Cas said honestly and reclaimed his firm embrace.

"That so?" Dean chuckled between small kisses. He stilled suddenly. "Does that mean you can't feel warmth either?" He wondered aloud looking a bit dejected.

The angel's grip turned bone crushing as he pinned the hunter between his body and the car.

He breathed into the other man's ear yet again and Dean decided it was the awesomest feeling ever.

"I can feel you, Dean."

For the second time tonight Dean relied on Cas' strength to keep him upright. He crashed his mouth back on the angel's and pulled him closer. Both encouraging friction as they made out in the harsh cold of the night. Snow began to fall as the impala's frame squeaked subtly behind them.

When they broke apart for the final time that night, Dean practically gagged at the massive amount of romance in the air. He hadn't planned as much in his hasty gesture.

 _Sam must never know._ He thought.

Of course Sam did know, the entirety of the event was written all over their faces upon entering the motel room with various food containers. To make up for taking a bit more than a minute, they'd stopped at no less than five different kinds of food places. The three sat and enjoyed the variety of their buffet style meal and enjoyed each other's company. As the clock struck midnight Sam spoke.

"Happy New Year guys."

"Happy New Year Sammy," Dean replied, taking the moment to ruffle his little brother's hair.

He turned to Cas next and without thinking placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Happy New Year Cas."

The angel smiled warmly at Dean and then Sam. "Yes. It's quite happy already."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why they were in sweaters. It was just part of the visual I'm my head. :3 Also, where they found not only one but five different take out places open on New Years Eve that close to midnight is beyond me. But I'm glad they did. ;) Happy Holidays!


End file.
